Restaurants, such as, but not limited to, Asian and Italian restaurants, are known for using take-away food and liquid containers for leftovers and to go orders. Though the use of containers for food and liquid items has existed for quite some time, problems with leakage and easy removable of the container lids still exist. The present invention is directed to reducing, if not eliminating these problems with conventional containers and provides an improved food container, ideal for use with take-away and to go food and liquid items.